


Circle the Wagons

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: More like a prompt than a fic; Cherik in the Old West. If anyone wants to actually write it, feel free! On Tumblr





	Circle the Wagons

The West was supposed to be fresh air, free land, and a new start for Erik after a few run-ins with the law drove him out of town. Instead, he and his family found starvation and disaster. After losing Magda to a bandit attack on the trail, Erik is desperately protective of little Nina, and determined to look out for nobody but themselves.

The last thing they need is the Eastern idiot that shows up on his land in the middle of a snowstorm, delirious with fever from his gangrenous leg and looking an awful lot like the WANTED FOR MURDER posters in town.

Charles insists he’s innocent, framed by his vicious stepfather in order to steal his inheritance. Erik doesn’t  _care._  This man is trouble, and they don’t need it.

No matter what kind of sad puppy-eyes Nina gives him when he says the nice man with the finger-puppets has to leave.

All right, maybe he can stay  _one_ more night…

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No-Name Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445358) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
